


For You

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili knows what's most important to him - Kili.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Shown here with permission, and the original post can be found on [Tumblr.](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/637682749816389632/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-4-stories)

* * *

Fili loved these quiet days. The rain gently falling on the window, the fireplace lit and suffusing their home with it’s gentle warmth. 

And nowhere either of them needed to be.

They had spent the morning putting up Christmas decorations, and Kili insisted on trying to bake oranges. Fili had been skeptical, but the wonderful smell that permeated every corner of their home had proved him wrong.

Those oranges weren't the only thing they baked either - Kili happily roped him into making cookies too. Fili didn’t mind, knowing how these days usually ended - both of them cuddling on the couch, with a nice mug of hot chocolate to dip said cookies into. And well, they both new Fili would sneak them while he read or practiced too. Cookies were always good, after all.

“Going to be a busy month again? Quiet before the storm?” Kili asked him after kissing away some dough from his nose.

Fili knew Christmas was important to Kili, always had been. Just as Fili knew that Kili would never outright ask him to spend his favorite time in the year together when it was also the busiest time for Fili. There was something about Christmas that made people seek music. As a pianist, it was prime time for Fili.

Still…

“Not this year. I thought we could spend the month together. Maybe take a vacation. The year has been good, and I think we can afford it. What do you think?”

Big eyes stared at him, Kili’s mouth wide open, before forming into a huge grin. With a loud whoop of joy Kili sprang forward to hug him, energetically enough to all but twirl them through the kitchen.

“You mean it?! Ohhhhhh, there’s so much we can do! Christmas markets, skiing, walks through snowy forests…! The options are endless! Yessssssss!”

Kili had never asked him, never demanded anything, but Fili had known, and the joy on Kili’s face was worth more than anything he might earn during the season.

“Well, we better start planning then. To make sure we make all those Christmas dreams come true.”

Fili knew there would be plenty of those quiet days ahead too, Kili would make sure of it. But he found himself looking forward to all the other’s too. Every day was good, as long as he could spend it with Kili.


End file.
